1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical contacts and, more specifically, to mating cylindrical contacts each having open ends and a central throughbore wherein the smaller reverse gender contact socket is inserted into a larger enveloping pin contact having interiorly projecting tines that are outwardly displaced upon insertion of the contact socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other electrical connection devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,347 issued to E. Knickerbocker on Jul. 5, 1927.
Another patent was issued to F. C. Kollath on Sep. 15, 1931 as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 18,193. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,524 was issued to P. C. Culver on Sep. 30, 1969 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 18, 1977 to A. J. Garland as U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,622.
Another patent was issued to J. R. Fetterolf Sr., et al. on Jan. 12 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,213. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,780 was issued to Gerald E. Walters on Apr. 10 1984. Another was issued to F. L. West, et al. on Apr. 10, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,327 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 26, 1988 to R. A. Burke, Jr. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,475.
Another patent was issued to M. Matsumoto et al. on Aug. 3, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,841, yet another International Patent No. DE4210074 was issued to Clemens Teichmann on Sep. 30, 1993. Another was issued to Ishizaki Kazuhisa et al. on Mar. 7, 2001 as International Patent No. DE19943373.